


Let's Get Physical

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Teaser:</b> Sheppard was right there beside him, glistening with sweat and flushed with exertion, and he really wanted to lick him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/gifts), [enigmaticblues (enigmaticblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts), [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> **Author notes:** This started, as many of my fics do, during a late night IM session with . She wanted to see a fic with John and Rodney in the gym, hot and sweaty and turned on. And, like so many fics I start, it ended up collecting pixel dust on my hard drive for months.
> 
> One evening, SGAMadison and Enigmaticblues both expressed that there was uncool shittiness afoot in their lives. I decided that I could help with the judicious application of some spicy McShep. So I dredged it up off the hard drive, got Outsideth3box to help me whip it in to shape, and here it is. I hope that they - and all of you - enjoy!

Rodney sighed as he walked into the gym, under-caffeinated and only half awake. He disliked the early hour, disliked being here at all, but he hated the snide comments about his fitness from dumber-than-rocks marines even more. So here he was.

While self defence lessons with Ronon were helping - he'd actually flipped a bad guy the last time the team was attacked while off-world - he realized it wasn't making him any faster. He grudgingly decided that maybe it was time to get in shape – or at least, try not to get any more out of shape.

He couldn't keep up with John and Ronon, so trying to run with them wasn't an option. He'd discovered that most of the military types tended to jog in the morning and hit the gym later in the day, which was why he was here, at the butt crack of dawn, on a treadmill. It wasn't glamorous, but he could set his own pace and be pretty much left to himself.

Unlike the small workout space where Sheppard regularly had his ass handed to him by Teyla or Ronon, this room had been set up to resemble a commercial gym, with treadmills and exercise bikes at the back. Punching bags had been suspended from the ceiling, and there was a soft work out area in the centre of the room, set off by several benches. Against the far wall there were a few nautilus machines and some free weights.

At this hour, only a handful of other people were sharing the room. He recognized a group of the squishy scientists who were stretched out on mats doing yoga poses. Rodney had tried yoga at Teyla's insistence as she had said it would be a good fit for him. He'd lasted about 15 minutes – he'd managed the Warrior pose okay, but the Downward Facing Dog made his legs burn. He made it through the Sun Salutation once and the decided to leave yoga to the lithe, bendy people who made it look easy before he did himself a permanent injury.

He set a moderate pace on the treadmill. The goal was to keep the heart rate up, but not get it too high – he wasn't looking to duplicate the conditions he found while running for his life after all. He set the grade at about 2%, just enough that after a few minutes he could feel it start to burn in his calves. He settled into a rhythm, intent on getting through his 30 minutes so he could go take a shower and go get some more coffee. He was about 10 minutes into his workout when Ronon and Sheppard entered the room.

'That's odd', he thought as he continued his deliberate pace to keep his heart rate at optimum. What were they doing in the big gym? They casually walked to the center of the room where the group doing yoga was just finishing up. Ronon said something to Sheppard as he gestured at them with a jerk of his thumb. Sheppard smirked, hands grasping either end of the towel around his neck, and shook his head. Ronon crossed his arms and said something else, to which Sheppard responded by balling up his towel and throwing it at Ronon's head. Rodney stumbled, so intent on watching his teammates that he almost missed the treadmill. He leaned forward, both hands firmly on the guard rail and continued to watch.

Sheppard scowled at Ronon, but stepped gamely onto the mat. Ronon joined him, mirroring his position, at an angle where Rodney was still able to clearly see John but Ronon only from the back. Ronon began a series of movements that he recognized as the katas he'd been trying to teach Rodney after each self-defence session. They were similar in some ways to the yoga poses that other group had been doing, but probably closer to Tai Chi. It wasn't long before the forms Ronon was leading Sheppard through became much more complex than any of the Yoga poses had been, or anything that he had personally seen Ronon do, and they clearly require a great deal of flexibility and strength.

After a few minutes, Sheppard stopped to wipe his brow and peel off his shirt. Rodney felt his mouth go dry as he watched the two of them. They were both shirtless now, bending and twisting into increasingly more intricate forms, Sheppard's face a study of intense concentration as he carefully mimicked each one. He stood on one foot and wobbled a bit as he struggled to hold [his current pose, with both hands wrapped around his other foot, pulling his leg up behind him as he arched back, as if trying to touch the foot to his head. ](http://evolvesustainably.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/imgres-42.jpeg)

Sweat was popping up all over him, dripping down his chest as his muscles flexed and bulged. The contortions he was forcing himself into looked like they might be painful and several of them were more than a bit lewd. To his horror, Rodney suddenly realized that he was hard.

Oh, and this wasn't just a little half-mast stiffy that he could think away, no, this was a full, raging hard on because there was John, who was already sex personified, chili pepper hot, standing right there and writhing around in the middle of the gym. Rodney felt a wave of lust hit him with a force that he hadn't experienced in months and he squeezed his eyes shut. He'd been working hard on getting those feelings under control, and he'd really thought that he'd been succeeding. Now this.

Rodney forced himself to look away from the enticing display before him, never having been so grateful for loose workout clothes as he was right now. His fingers tightened around the rail and he hung his head as he leaned into it, staring at the treadmill belt between his feet, doggedly taking one step after another.

What had once been a perfectly reasonable feeling of attraction had morphed into something more complicated as time had passed. Sheppard had, by turns, surprised, amused, and infuriated him over their years in Atlantis by being more than an attractive body with a pretty face and charm. Between his head for math and his ability to take all the snark Rodney could throw at him and rebound with a smile and a comeback, Rodney had found something he'd never been looking for and never expected when he joined the expedition – a best friend.

This thing he had for Sheppard was going to get him in trouble. Every time he thought that he had it neatly packaged away, tucked firmly into a corner never again to see the light of day, something would happen to rip it all wide open again. Sheppard would do something stupidly suicidal, and it would be everything Rodney could do to not jump up, and yell in his face that John had to stop doing this to him because it would kill him if he had to watch John die. Or they would be on a planet of Extremely Attractive People (which was, really, at least half of the ones they visited) and the local Seer/Princess/Chieftain's Daughter would see him as potential husband material, and Rodney would be grinding his teeth, forcing himself not to scream at them to back off.

He was very glad that Sheppard really didn't ever see it coming. The man was truly oblivious, which was a blessing, because if he could discern when someone was interested in him, he would have sussed Rodney out long ago. As it was, Rodney kept waiting for the day when Sheppard would finally buy a clue in the middle of one of his rants accusing him of Kirking about with the tramp-of-the-moment on the Planet du Jour and just clock him one.

"Geeze, Rodney's where's the fire?"

His head snapped up and he realized two things. One, Sheppard was right there beside him, glistening with sweat and flushed with exertion, and he really, really wanted to lick him. Two, he was breathing hard, running full out as if the Wraith were after him. He tried to slow down his pace too quickly and missteped, lurching to the side to almost tumble from the machine. Sheppard's strong arms shot out and caught him, saving him from hitting the floor in a graceless heap.

"Uh," he stuttered, thrown by the feel of Sheppard's lean body pressed up against his own. "Thanks." Rodney finally recovered himself, pulling away from Sheppard, praying that he hadn't felt his erection when he'd caught Rodney against his hip.

"No problem, buddy," Sheppard said, but his tone was just the wrong side of normal. Rodney risked a look at him and found Sheppard studying him with a strange look on his face. Oh. Shit.

"I, uh, I'm done here, so - I gotta go!" he babbled, grabbing his own towel and holding it strategically in front. "See you later." He tried to duck around Sheppard, but a light touch on his shoulder stopped him.

"Rodney."

He swallowed, turning his head to the side, but not meeting Sheppard's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Did... is there-" Sheppard let out a sigh that sounded a lot like frustration. "Are you okay?"

He almost fainted with relief. "Yeah. But I have to go."

The hand dropped away and Rodney was out the door a few seconds later.

 

***

 

Rodney stood in his shower and gave in to the images in his head. He ran a hand down his chest, a finger flicking over his nipple before it slid home to wrap around his cock.

He braced against the wall with the other hand, head hanging down under the needle-sharp spray, and imagined it was Sheppard gripping him, his body pressed up behind Rodney, hard dick insistent against his ass.

"Oh, god, yes," he mumbled, picking up the pace, jerking himself at a smooth, steady pace. Sheppard would growl in his ear, something dark and possessive, then sink his teeth in and bite him hard enough to leave bruises that would be tender for days.

He could feel his orgasm bearing down on him, his balls growing tight, pleasure pooling low in his belly. He thought about Sheppard slipping his other hand between his cheeks, fingers slicked up with lube, teasing around his hole with a light touch and then, suddenly thrusting in two at once –

"Oh, fuck, John! Nrrrgh-" his orgasm slammed in hard, his come painting the wall with long streaks of white even as the water washed it away when he unexpectedly found himself yanked out of the shower. His cock was still twitching from a not-quite-finished orgasm when he found himself face to face with the object of his desires.

"Rodney, what - " Sheppard's face had the strange expression from early, some worry, some shock, and something else that eluded definition.

Rodney gaped at him. "What the hell are you doing in here? Do you MIND!?"

Sheppard stood there staring down at him and Rodney realized he still had his hand wrapped around his dick, and Sheppard's shirt had some suspicious looking white streaks on it. Rodney yanked his hand away, and Sheppard's eyes snapped back up to his face.

"I – I came to check and make sure you were okay," Sheppard explained. "You were acting so strange earlier. I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower when I heard you call me!"

Rodney grit his teeth. It wasn't totally outside the realm of possibility that Sheppard would invade his room if he honestly thought something might be wrong. But talk about the worst timing possible. "Sheppard. I wasn't calling you."

"Rodney, you yelled out my name! You sounded like you were in pain!"

"Okay, I might have – uhm, said your name, but I, I wasn't calling you in here."

Sheppard just stared at him, and Rodney finally snapped.

"Goddammit John!" he yelled. Here it came, the truth the destroyed everything. "You're not actually dimwitted! You barged in to find me with my dick in my hand! I was thinking about you while I was jacking off, you idiot!"

It was Rodney's turn to stare as he watched Sheppard's mouth curl up into a grin. "You were?"

He didn't know what to say. "Uh. Yeah."

Sheppard dropped his gaze to look back down at his come streaked shirt. "Looks like it was effective."

Rodney felt himself flush, a full body affair that caught Sheppard's eye.

"Wow," he said watching the colour change, literally from head to toe. "I had no idea that a person really could turn red all over," he remarked as he started peeling off his clothing.

Rodney balked."What are you doing?"

Sheppard stopped. "You were just imaging me, in here, while you were jerking off?"

"Uhm. Yeah?"

"Are you going to say no to the real thing?"

Rodney blinked. "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds kind of stupid."

Sheppard smirked and skinned out of his sweatpants before herding Rodney back under the hot spray. "That's because it is," he agreed. "Not to mention ungrateful when you consider I came here to make sure you were okay. And what the hell were you doing in the gym, anyway? When did you start working out at 6:30am?"

Rodney let himself be herded, bemused at Sheppard's normal manner and stunned that instead of getting drop-kicked into the middle of next week, he had acquired a naked Sheppard in his shower. "I overheard a couple of the marines discussing how I might be smart but I could be a liability on a mission where fitness was important," he answered honestly, without really thinking about it. "That someone on the team could pay for it, maybe die. So I figured I'd do what I could."

Sheppard was tucked right in behind him, exactly the way he'd fantasized, his mouth by Rodney's ear. "First of all, I want the names of the marines so Ronon and I can have a little chat with them about the role of scientists in Atlantis – which is to be scientists. Not soldiers." His voice was rough, and Rodney felt a little thrill when Sheppard's arm wrapped around him. "Second, I've seen you run, and I know that you are not a liability. So. If you're going to work out, do it because you want to, not because you're worried about one of us getting hurt."

Sheppard turned Rodney around to face him and Rodney fidgeted, unsure of what to expect. A moment later, Sheppard leaned in and pressed him up against the wall. "Now, back to our original discussion," he said with a smirk.

"Uh..."

"The way I figure it," Sheppard continued as he placed one hand on the tile by Rodney's head, "you got to come once already thanks to me, and I wasn't even here to enjoy it. That's just not fair."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, but the objection died. "Okay, I suppose that's true," he admitted.

Sheppard nodded, and then placed the other hand in the centre of Rodney's chest. "I think that I should get a turn now, wouldn't you agree?"

Rodney swallowed and nodded rapidly.

"Great," said Sheppard as he lifted his hand to cup Rodney's face. "I think I'll start right here..."

Sheppard's mouth covered his, tongue tracing along his lower lip before slipping in beside Rodney's. He whimpered, arms coming up to wrap around Sheppard, pulling him close. Sheppard drew back slightly, moving to kiss the corner of Rodney's mouth and then follow the curve of his jaw to the tender skin of his neck. He tilted his head to one side to grant better access, then slid a hand into John's hair and guided his mouth to the very sensitive spot on his shoulder near the back of his neck.

"Oh, oh, John," Rodney gasped, shivering as Sheppard nipped at the skin. "God!"

Sheppard looked at him through slitted eyes. "You like that? How about this, then?" He dipped his head to capture Rodney's right nipple. Rodney twitched and shook as John tugged on it with his teeth, sucking hard, then flicking it back and forth with his tongue. He pulled away to examine the result and looked into Rodney's face to find him undone and panting.

"I'm enjoying your turn a lot," Rodney managed after taking a moment to catch his breath. "But I'm a firm believer in the equality of orgasms." With that, he reached down to curl his fingers around Sheppard's cock.

Sheppard's head fell back and he let out a moan, clutching tightly at Rodney's shoulders. He leaned in and licked a trail up from the hollow of Sheppard's throat, over his Adam's Apple to nip at his chin. Sheppard grabbed the back of his head and pulled Rodney's lips down to spot where neck met shoulder. He took the hint, catching the skin between his teeth, making Sheppard hiss. He continued to nibble and suck as he slowly jerked Sheppard off, and felt his own cock making a valiant effort to re-join the party.

Sheppard's hips began to rock against him, and Rodney let his other hand drift down Sheppard's back over the curve of his ass, his finger tips tracing a path along his crack before delving between his cheeks to tease his hole. Sheppard shuddered and groaned.

"Oh, fuck, Rodney, please!"

Rodney smiled against his neck, dropped one last kiss on his shoulder, then moved back up to claim Sheppard's lips once more. It was sloppy and dirty, wet and hot, his tongue fucking Sheppard's mouth in a rhythm that matched Sheppard's thrusts into his fist. He carefully worked a finger into Sheppard's hole, going slow because he knew from experience water was not the best lube, but that sometimes the burn of being breached was delicious and oh so worth it. Judging from the sounds Sheppard was making against his mouth and the death grip he had on his hair, Sheppard felt the same way.

To his amazement, he was almost fully hard again. Rodney re-positioned himself so they were lined up and then wrapped his hand around them both. Sheppard's free hand wormed between their bodies to join his on their cocks, trying to get him to pick up the pace. Their fingers interlaced as they moved in tandem, and he could feel John's desperation as he alternately pushed back against his finger and into their combined grip while sucking urgently on Rodney's tongue.

He crooked his finger just so and John gave a muffled cry, his hips stuttering forward as orgasm overtook him. Rodney slipped his finger out and wrapped his arm around Sheppard's waist, holding him close as he worked him through the aftershocks. Sheppard pulled his hand away when the sensations became overwhelming and he lifted his hand to rest on his shoulder. Sheppard broke off the kiss, touching their heads together Athosian style as he struggled to catch his breath.

Rodney was starting to feel a little desperate now and he found himself rubbing up against Sheppard, his cock happily nestled in the crease where hip met torso. "Can I?" he asked, a little breathless, and Sheppard nodded with a dopey smile. He thrust into the slick, hot space, a moan escaping him as at the sensations and his orgasm built. Then Sheppard surprised him by leaning in to bite him right on the sore spot he'd created earlier. Rodney yelped and shot off like a rocket before finally collapsing against Sheppard's chest.

Sheppard stroked his back with one hand, and Rodney made a humming noise as he nuzzled up under his chin. Sheppard gave a huff of laughter.

"C'mon," he said finally, pulling back to look down at Rodney. "We need to get out of here before we turn into prunes."

Rodney grumbled but complied, turning to grab a towel and make his way out of the bathroom as Sheppard thought the shower off. He was rubbing his hair down when Sheppard dragged him over to the bed and tumbled him into it.

"Hey!" he protested as Sheppard slid in beside him, throwing a leg over his and pinning him in place. "I need coffee! I didn't get any after my work out!"

"Later," Sheppard said, brooking no argument as he claimed his mouth again. The kiss was languid and soft, Sheppard taking time to thoroughly map out his mouth before drawing back to look down at him. "I promise to make it worth a little caffeine deprivation," he said with a playful smile.

Rodney found himself smiling in return. If he could have this, he'd scrap his morning torture session on the treadmill. It was a perfectly good workout, without the trip to the gym. He was just considering what it would take to convince Sheppard to bring him coffee the next time when Sheppard's mouth descended on his again, and he decided that coffee could wait.


End file.
